The NewComers
by Ginakabina
Summary: When a family of new cats brings bundles of drama, How will the Jellicles respond to it?   OCs.  No Mary-Sues   Violence. Kittens.
1. Chapter

Shrieks and shrills of terror rang in the middle of the night, With the cold hard wet rain slamming the ground and the wind violently throwing them off their balance. Their feet and body were covered in slimy dark brown mud.

" MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!" A scream filled the town of a little kitten.

The mother of the kitten meowed, slightly scared " I'm right here."

" Mama I found shelter!" A little mew of a voice called out. All of the kits and cats ran to the voice and curdled up in a pile of trash covered up by a metal sheet. Perfect. But, As they were nice and comfortable another resident of the Junkyard awoke from his sleep and sniffed his was toward the unknown felines. As It was his job to look out for the Junkyard.

The unknown tall tom stood in front of them, his green eyes blazing in the dark, " Who are you?" He hissed. " What do you want?"

" I, I just would like to stay here through the night for shelter, please.. It's raining horribly and my kits cannot stand the cold and wet they would surely die.." The queen pleaded.

" How many do you have?" The tom with blazing glowing eyes questioned.

A long silence filled with the booming of thunder and the roaring of lightning passed through momentarily until the queen purred " Five, Including me."

" Oh well, stay here overnight." The green glowing eyes seemed to talk in the darkness.

As The tall unknown tom slowly walked away, The queen whispered a question " Wait a moment sir, May I ask your name?"

"…Munkustrap…"

" Thank you, Munkustrap. You have surely saved me and my kit's life's." The mother cooed.

Soon, all of the kittens were rustling around trying to get comfortable but could not as the sticky mud clung to their fur, ripping some of it out. So, Their mother licked and lapped the mud right off her kitten's fur.. And as slow as their journey they fell asleep. With the sound of thunder booming and the sound of lightning roaring pounding their ears.

In the dawn of the morning, the sun barely up, A group of tall cats gawked and stared at the newcomers. The sky was a light orange gray.

Gasps of surprise rung out in the Junkyard as every Jellicle got to see the new cats. But as one of the Jellicles, a pure white one, named Victoria saw the felines, and she was shocked.

As one of the kits opened their jaws to make a big yawn, he stopped and stared in fear as five big cats stared at his family in amazement.

" Mama?" He pushed his mother to awake.

His mother slowly woke up " What is it, son?"

" Lookie."

The mother stared at the group of cats gawking at them. She was scared and confused.

" Hello?" She awkwardly meowed. " I am Zsa Zsa…"

" Look at their fur, it's so shiny Kind of like that mirror we almost got!" A voice called out, It was that of an tiger striped calico named Rumpelteazer.

Zsa Zsa looked at her fur, what was so different from them?

A tall tom came stalking over to where Zsa Zsa and her kits were. Those same green eyes from last night, Munkustrap. He was a handsome young silver tabby.

" What's going on over here?" The silver tabby grunted.

A tall manned tom purred " What's with the new cats?"

" Tugger, In the middle of the storm last night, This mother came with her kits.. What was I supposed to leave them in the rain for they could die?" Munkustrap hissed.

A rust black calico kitten sweetly asked " What are your kit's names?

" This is Sasha and Artie." She purred as he flicked her tail at her two tom kits.

" Is Sasha a girl?" A tuxedo tom purred.

Sasha stared at the tuxedo cat and wrinkled up his nose. " No. I am a tom!"

" Now, Now, Sasha don't be rude." His mother scolded him.

" Yes Mama."

Zsa Zsa slowly stretched her body as she rose up. Underneath her tail, was a little black gray and white kitten.

"See they aren't all white!" The rust colored kit whispered to the white kitten, Victoria, who was mad because she couldn't stand that other white cats had came to the Jellicle Junkyard.

" Who is that?"

Zsa Zsa smiled " Luna.. She is named after her father."

" That is one big kitten!" Rumpelteazer called out as she pointed to the large "kitten" who was behind Zsa Zsa who had not woken up yet.

Zsa Zsa bit her tongue and closed her blue eyes " Well, he isn't a kitten, he is a full grown tom… That's Pickles."

The Rum Tum Tugger, the attractive manned tom, cocked his head " Wait, you said that Luna was named after her father.. But Pickles sounds nothing like Luna!"

"No… Pickles is gay. He isn't the father of my kits even though Artie and Sasha favor him but they get that from me… Their Father, is Midnight.."

A gray and white tom, Admetus, who heard the news of Pickles' sexual orientation ears perked up.

Pickles rolled over in the trash and trilled slightly in this throat, almost smashing Luna, who let out a little squeak as the chubby tom rolled over on her.

" Mama!" Luna cried out in pain.

Zsa Zsa licked her tail " Come here, dear."

The black and white queen kit flicked her tail and trotted to her mother.

Soon, all of the Jellicles returned to their everyday life. All they were doing is gawking the four visible white cats, that amazed them with their coat of white.

" Mama." Sasha sadly mewed.

" Yes Artie, I mean Sasha?"

The white kitten slowly blinked " I miss Pharaoh and Achilles."

" I do too…" Zsa Zsa closed her eyes and remembered her two other sons who had died from FKS, Fading Kitten Syndrome when they were young kits. " Don't worry, They are up in Heaven with your Aunt Saboo and your cousins Rufus Anne, Skunk, Guts and Daffodil. They are happy up there and very healthy. Don't worry, you'll see them again when you die, then it's all worth living just to see the ones that have passed on."

Sasha smiled " Thank you, Mama… But why did they have to die? I loved them.. Especially Achilles he kept me warm at night. Then he just died when I woke up."

" I know son.. I know. I love them too! But be happy you are alive, it could have been you or Artie or Luna who died! I pray to Heaven in joy that I still have you three."

A calico kitten called out " Artie! Sasha! You want to come and play with me and my friends?"

Sasha dashed off to the calico, Artie on the other hand did not.

The pure white kitten looked at his mother " Do I got to?"

" Yes, Artie. Now go."

The white kitten slowly walked to his brother and new friend.

" I'm Pouncival." The calico ,who asked them to play, purred " Is your name really Sasha? Like a queen's name?"

Sasha's ears jerked back as he hissed " No. Sasha is actually a tom's name too!"

" What does it mean? Because my name, Pouncival is like Percival but with Pounce at the beginning, I'm named after my uncle on my mom's side, Percival." The calico said quickly and licked out his tongue in exhaustion.

" Sasha is Russian for a form of Alexander!…. My name was going to be Xandir but, Mama wanted to name me Sasha… Which is kind of like Xandir?" The young tom kit stood in confusion.

Pouncival smiled politely " Ummh. Okay… What about you Artie? How did you get your name?"

"…. Well….. Umm… Momma liked my name, Artie.. So my name is Artie.." The fat white kitten mewed shyly.

" Okay.. Do you have any other brothers… or _sisters?" _The kitten with a patch of brown across his eye smiled.

Sasha looked at the ground, still slightly wet from the storm last night " Well, We Did have two other brothers, Achilles and Pharaoh, but they were too weak to live.. So they died."

" What about that big fat white tom? What about him what is he to you?" Pouncival sat down, his tail still waving eagerly.

"… He is Momma's nephew.. Sooo I have no idea what he is to us."

The calico nodded " Let me introduce you to my friends!" He beckoned the two brothers to follow him.

" That's Tumble, That's Plato and That's Mungojerrie." Pouncival pointed to two calicos and a striped calico.

Plato smiled politely. " Hello, so are you they newcomers that Jem and Vic told us about?"

" I guess….."

" Teazer told me that they were pure white! I didn't believe her but there they are plain as day!" Mungojerrie grinned widely.

" So your name is really Sasha, like the girl's name?" Tumblebrutus laughed like a maniac.

Rolling his eyes, Sasha mumbled " Again? Ughhhh! Sasha is a boy's name too! "

" Really? Explain." The calico, Plato cracked his knuckles with a devious smile on his face.

" Ughhhhhhhhh!"

That night….

Zsa Zsa was cuddled around her kittens, and Pickles when she felt the urge to go potty. She slowly got up and strolled to the dirt, where all of the Jellicles go potty.

" Zsa Zsa?" A deep brooding voice called out

" Yes….?"

" You killed my boy's! Achilles and Pharaoh! They could have been strong toms like me! But no! We were left with Sasha and Artie! " The tom hissed as he attacked the white queen.

Zsa Zsa looked away, dodging hits, " I didn't! They were weak! They couldn't live! I couldn't of done anything to help!"

" Be a better mother!" The father of her kits, Midnight scratched her across the face, making a large streak, it bled quickly. Zsa Zsa yowled in pain.

" I can finish you right now!" Midnight stood on top of Zsa Zsa, scratching her belly.

" Daddy?" A small mew peeped. It was Luna.

Midnight looked at his daughter " Luna?"

The dark she kit looked at her father, her eyes are round as golf balls " Why are you threatening to kill Momma?"

" Tell me, honey, Did your mother kill Achilles and Pharoah?"

Zsa Zsa looked at Luna with fear. Her white coat shimmering, her blue eyes wide and scared. If Luna said yes then Midnight would surely kill her, If she said no, Then what would Midnight do? Knowing Luna was a Daddy's Girl Zsa Zsa was trembling with horror, But Luna loved her mother too?

What would Luna do? Tell the Truth or Or Lie?

IT's MAY FIRST! Almost.

I'm returning from my break.

Okay- Right Choices is going to be left alone for now… So is Fat Tuxedo Cat Keeps Us Whole, for now…. I kind of lost inspiration for them.. But I will update them… But Fat Tuxedo may be more updated than Right Choices..


	2. Chapter 2

" Tell me, honey, Did your mother kill Achilles and Pharaoh?"

Luna looked at her mother, her white face covered in blood, then at her father, dark as night. " No. Achilles and Pharaoh couldn't survive…"

Midnight felt Zsa Zsa trembling underneath him.

" What about Sasha's scar on his neck?" The black tom snorted.

Luna blinked " That was a kneading accident."

" Why do you hate me?" Zsa Zsa whispered. " You used to love me!"

With his green eyes dazzling, Midnight hissed " Because you couldn't bare me any useful toms!"

" Really? That's a low, even for you." The white queen growled as she flipped over and ran to Luna.

" Mama, is that why we left home?" Her daughter looked up at her mother curiously.

Zsa Zsa closed her blue eyes " Yes, honey it is." She leaned into Luna's black ears " Honey, I want you to run to Artie and Sasha and Pickles and tell them to hide."

" Yes, Mama." Luna scurried off to find her brothers and tell them what their mother had instructed.

Midnight ran after Zsa Zsa, his claws bared. "I am going to kill you, Zsa Zsa!"

" Munkustrap! Munkustrap Help Me!" The pure white queen ran to the silver protector, her blue eyes wide with fear, yowling on the top of her lungs. Blood flying everywhere.

In Munkustrap and Demeter's den, The Jellicle Protector was waking up, hearing his name and the screams of Zsa Zsa… he slowly staggered to his den door.

The silver tabby's green eyes glowed in the darkness " What it is, Zsa Zsa? I mean honestly it is after midnight!"

" It's Midnight! He is trying to kill me!"

Munkustrap blinked his eyes, trying to remove the rheum on them " Yes, It is midnight!"

" No! My kit's father! He is trying to kill me!" Zsa Zsa shook her head.

" Where is this mutt at?" Munkustrap flung himself into the darkness.

The black and gold queen came out of her den she shared with her mate " What's going on?"

" It's nothing, you wouldn't understand." The white cat looked at Demeter.

" You're bleeding." Demeter said in a flat tone.

Zsa Zsa turned around and stared in the darkness, hearing hissing and growling.

"Get off me, dirt bag! I just came to get my kits! This fool stole them from me!" Midnight meowed.

Munkustrap stared at the black tom, and cocked his head, he knew this tom. His silky black fur, his green eyes with yellow flecks in them, that light yet masculine voice.. Midnight. They used to be the best of friends. The silver tabby was confused.

Midnight smiled and shook his head, knowing that Munkustrap some how remembered him. " She told you that I am trying to kill her.. She is trying to kill my kits! And that little RAT of hers is behind it all Pickles, she told you he was gay but he is her secret lover!"

" It's not true, He is lying!" The white queen appeared out of the darkness, blood still dripping from her eye.

" I am sorry, Zsa Zsa, but I know Midnight, He'd never lie. You must leave, there is too much drama." Munkustrap pointed to the gates.

Zsa Zsa hissed, her blue eyes glaring " I understand."

The pure white cat looked like a ghost slowly, gloomily walking away, her fur all shadowy. She smelt her kittens nearby.

" Come on kits, Let's go." Zsa Zsa commanded as she walked out of the gates of the Junkyard. Thunder suddenly roared, rain poured.

" Oh great." Artie muttered.

The family of five walked on the sidewalks, as they passed an alley they heard.

" Trouble with the Jellicles, Eh?" The of a tom voice boomed.

Sasha looked around " Yeah! That dumb Munkustrap kicked up out!"

" Sasha! Don't tell out business" Zsa Zsa growled.

The voice roared over the thunder " I can help you…"

" Are you sure?" Pickles hissed, his murky green eyes glowing.

" Yes… You see, I was kicked out too by Munkustrap, years ago… And now, I live alone, with my crew."

The light of the alley made the five cats see the tom, he was tall and a bright red. Luna's ears perked up, she had never seen such a handsome tom! Neither had Pickles and Zsa Zsa, but Luna thought she had died and went to heaven, his sharp teeth , his long claws, his wonderful red fur. Oh she just wanted to touch it, just once.

Zsa Zsa rubbed up against the tom, purring in gratitude" Thank you, sir, What is your name?"

" Macavity." He said as he stroked Zsa Zsa's fluffy tail.


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN CATS

* * *

><p>Luna looked up at the tall ginger tom, her green eyes sparkling, her black gray fur sticking up at the end. She had a wide grin on her face. Her blood felt like it was having a race, Her heart was beating as if it was a car motor. The thunder boomed with anger and the lightning lit up the sky like a cigarette lighter. Luna smiled and rubbed up against Macavity. Her throat purring so hard that she thought it would vibrate out of her neck. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. Her brothers and mother and Pickles had already went inside Macavity's lair. It was just her and him, his dark eyes looked down at her, her heart fluttered. His lips curled up into a grin, he picked her up; as if she was a small kit- well she was a small kit, He laughed so loud that it overpowered the thunder…. Luna's eyes blinked slowly, she breathed in his scent; he smelled like mold. But she didn't care, Macavity was such a beautiful and handsome tom.<p>

" Mac?" A small feminine voice called out.

The red tom turned around slowly, dropping Luna back onto the ground " Yes?"

It was Rumpelteazer, and behind her- her partner in crime- Mungojerrie . " We nabbed that school house you asked us too! We got pencils and this shiny thing it shoots out things, Watch" Mungojerrie nodded as he help up a black shiny think and pushed the bottom of it and launching tiny little sharp things at his sister.

" That's a stapler!" Luna meowed, having being around humans she knew the names to certain household items.

Rumpelteazer leaned down, trying to get a better look of the small kit " Is that, Is that Luna? The newest Jellicle?"

Mungojerrie bended down to look too, accidentally bumping into his sister " Yeah, I think it is! Macavity, Sir, What's SHE doing here?"

" I got a plan." Macavity bellowed into the twin's ears. He whispered something quickly, Luna looked up curiously.

A pair of blue eyes came into the misty alley suddenly " I'm back Sir."

" Come here, Cassandra." Macavity ordered, his voice clearly showed he was angry.

Luna quickly rubbed up against Macaivty's ginger muscular leg and scurried off into Macaivty's lair. Where her Mother was sleeping with Artie and Sasha snuggled against her chest and Pickles nearby licking his leg

" Where were you?" He questioned in-between licks.

The gray black she kit shook her head " Umm.. Chatting with Mister Macavity."

" Oh, Well, Goodnight." Pickles smiled, Luna gazed at him for a while, His fur was a dingy white, and his eyes were a ugly murky green, he had long legs and a fat belly that hung over; honestly it looked as if he had nursed kits hit tom boobs sagged slightly. His pink ears had dirt outside of them, without his beloved owner to clean his ears and his eyes, he looked so ugly. Ugh. Pickles was so repulsive. It was a shame that they had to be related, Pickles was so ugly why Luna was so gorgeous, in her opinion. The kitten strolled over to her Mother and laid down with her brother's cuddling closer.

Outside in the alley…

Macavity was explaining his plan to his followers, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, Cassandra, and the sexy Rum Tum Tugger. It was rumored that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had worked for Macavity and no Jellicle or Pollicle or any other soul knew about Cassandra and The Rum Tum Tugger being Macavity's Hench cats.

" Are you sure that they will be able to do it? After all they are mostly house cats!" Cassandra's tail waved back in forth as she questioned.

The leader snarled " Do you have doubts?"

" What about the accident! We lost half of our crew!" The tiger striped tom pointed out

Macavity lunged at Mungojerrie " I told you not to mention that!" Scratching his cheek, red blood slowly dripped out of Mungojerrie's face.

" I am sorry that I angered you, Macavity."

" Better be" The red king snarled.

" When should we start training them? And shouldn't the Mother know? She wants revenge doesn't she?" The Rum Tum Tugger cocked his head, his head touching his mane.

Macavity walked closer to The Rum Tum Tugger, yelling" I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF ZSA ZSA WANTS REVENGE!"

Moments passed, The alley was quiet except for the breathing of the cats.

" I want the revenge." A sudden voice called out, it was Zsa Zsa; who was good at suddenly appearing in the mist apparently.

Everyone looked at her, eyes wide, with smiles on their faces.

" Perfect."

Cassandra's blue eyes sparkled in the mist as she smiled and pointed her black nose up, her head turned as Macavity's voice roared " When do you want to start training?"

"For What?" The pure white queen questioned as she cocked her head.

" For the one of the greatest wars in Jellicle History!" Rumpelteazer answered her white pearls wrapped around her neck glowed.

Zsa Zsa, with a smirk on her face that was stained with blood from Midnight looked at Macavity " Very Well, If you don't mind.. I need to rest… Goodnight." She sauntered back into Macaivty's lair.

The tiger striped queen whispered into Cassandra's ear " If we would of done something like that, our tails would have been yanked off our little rumps!"

" You know what… She reminds me a lot of Griddlebone!" The Rum Tum Tugger purred suddenly.

Macavity's dark eyes grew wide, and he yelled " BE QUIET!"

The dark ginger cat had once loved the beautiful Lady Griddlebone, but alas, She was in love with Growltiger and wanted nothing to do with Macavity except defeat the Jellicels… Griddlebone and Growltiger, along with many other good crew members were killed in the first war with the Jellicles… Macavity never wanted anyone to bring that war up. It was too unplanned.. . Once Macavity saw that beautiful white queen tonight, he new that he had to have her, She looked like Griddlebone… But she also had the same mannerisms as the queen. Macavity was smitten… And he knew that Zsa Zsa had potential… And she would help them defeat the Jellicles, once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

The white tom, with tips of light ginger fur here and there, closed his murky green eyes and slowly dozed off, his ears perked up as he heard talking, Pickles opened his eyes again and scanned the area; Sasha and Artie were sleeping, and so was Luna… But where was Zsa Zsa? He stretched as his body raised up, and peeked his head out of the door. He tried being as quiet as possible, he heard talking and whispering. Zsa Zsa's voice and some cats with a Cockney accent and Macavity's deep eerie voice.

" So, when do you think your kits will be able to start training?" It was the voice of Macavity.

Pickles cocked his white head as he heard an unfamiliar voice, a sassy deep voice of a queen " We must have excellent fighters and warriors for the war.."

War? What War? Pickles slowly moved his body closer and laid on the cold alley floor, it was probably at least four in the morning. Was Zsa Zsa still bleeding from Midnight's wound?

" Slay the Jellicles…I can't wait…" Another unknown voice, a tom, it was deep and. ..Well sexy. Pickles wanted to see the tom behind the voice, he snickered a quiet snicker.

" What was that?"

Pickles had blew his cover, he felt his body tingling from shaking in fear. He heard loud heavy footsteps coming toward him. He wish he was dead… It was…Macavity.

" You Fuck This Up and, I. will. Kill. You…. You got that?" Macavity breathed into Pickles' face, holding him up by his chest fur.

Pickles gulped for air, as he felt his lungs could just burst into thousands of pieces, his heart was beating so quick " Yes..Yes .Mr. Macavity." The white tom felt his body fall to the ground, he hurried and scurried back into Macavity's lair, with his tail between his legs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, well, now it was noon everyone had slept in so late.<p>

The little fat white tom was first to awake…He had no idea what to do, he peered around. Perfect! Pickles. An easy target.

Artie smiled as he pounced near Pickles' sleeping body, it twitched a bit, Perfect. Artie scooted sneakily and quickly toward Pickles he wiggled his rear, Ready On the count of three-…One…Two….The white kitten was nearly flying in the air before he heard;

"Arthur! What are you doing to Pickles?"

Artie crossed his eyes, It was his Mother or maybe even Luna.. He could never tell anymore. His bad ear was getting worse and worse. He turned his body to see, It was his Mother…Ugh.. He could see out the corner of his eye, Pickles yawning and stretching.

Zsa Zsa stared Artie in the eyes " What were you doing?"

" Playing.."

" You could always wake up for your brother or sister to wake up!" Zsa Zsa's normally calm voice rang in anger.

Pickles yawned "What's going on, Zsa? What did Sasha or Artie do now?"

" You stay out of this!" The white queen demanded as she neared closer to Pickles, about to swipe.

" Jerrie! Now look! Don't they look identical!" A cute little Cockney voice was heard.

Pickles gasped, he was saved.. Now Zsa Zsa wouldn't scratch him! Why is she acting so different?

Mungojerrie smiled with his tongue out " Oh my! Teazer..They do!"

" What?" The three white cats said at once.

The calico queen explained " Cucumber, you stand next to Sasha."

" I'm Artie… Sasha is the one with the scar on his neck and he is fluffier."

" It's PICKLES not Cucumber.." Pickles shook his head as he stood next to the smaller tom kit.

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer giggled " Twins!"

The two white toms gawked at each other. True, Artie did favor Pickles a… tad bit. But not much…Same nose…Same coat color.. Same face shape…

" You sure, Zsa Zsa that Pickles didn't father your sons?"

The blue eyed queen gritted her teeth " I'm sure…Besides. Pickles aren't you a virgin?"

" Mama, What's a virgin?" A tiny mew was heard behind her, it was Sasha.

Artie looked at his brother and blinked his eyes… What was a virgin?

The manned tom, Rum Tum Tugger butted in, saving Zsa Zsa from answering the question " Macavity has ordered the kits begin training today." Cassandra was behind him, her crystal blue eyes twinkling even though she was half asleep.

Sasha and Artie's ears perked up with anticipation, Artie whispered out the corner of his mouth " Painting? Painting what? What does The Cavity want us to paint?"

The fluffy white kitten shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what they were going to paint but if it was ordered by 'The Cavity' they both were happy. The three kits followed The Rum Tum Tugger, Cassandra, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.

* * *

><p>" So, erm, What exactly are we going to paint and why does The Cavity want us too?" Sasha looked up at Mungojerrie, who cocked his head in confusion.<p>

" What are you talking about, fool?" Luna growled at her brothers. " We are going to be TRAINED because MACAVITY wants us to be, DUH!"

Artie batted at his sister " It is too The Cavity and he wants us to paint!"

The Rum Tum Tugger whispered into Mungojerrie's ear " What the hell are they talking about?"

" You two are so stupid! Learn how to hear and stop acting like you are deaf in one ear!" Luna's gray tail swatted back and forth with anger.

" Oh…That explains it." The tiger striped tom said to The Rum Tum Tugger.

* * *

><p>" So, Sasha and Artie are both deaf in one of their ears?" The Rum Tum Tugger asked in a odd manner.<p>

Zsa Zsa blinked her blue eyes and nodded " Yes… Why?"

" It's going to be a problem….. They won't be as alert as they could be. It will be a big problem in battles, Sasha and Artie will need to take extra battle lessons." Cassandra shook her head.

Zsa Zsa looked up, she was beginning to regret ever stepping into that alley and talking to Macavity. But, now since she was already in a deal- She couldn't get out, but it was what Zsa Zsa wanted at the moment.

* * *

><p>Who should the kits mentors be? Out of Cassandra, Rum Tum Tugger, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer?<p>

Sorry- I havent updated in a long time but... I've been busy! School is almost over and I have the whole summer to write!


End file.
